


Pour Your Sugar on Me

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Prompt #17: Broken bone in some form. (Aka whoops I was trying to do tricks on the stripper pole at our joint bachelor party and maybe I'm a little drunker than I initially thought)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Your Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of the Advent Challenge I'm doing daily through Christmas Eve. Prompts have been anonymously submitted by my followers.

“Oh my god, what is this monstrosity?” Blaine asks as a giant stretch Hummer limo pulls up to the corner outside the loft he and Kurt share.

“It's our transportation to and from the clubs tonight and it's awesome, so don't knock it!” Sam insists.

“I thought you were supposed to keep him in check, Artie?” Blaine groans.

“Oh c'mon, it's fun! You only get one bachelor party, guys. I mean, hopefully... Live a little! Besides, you know Artie Abrams is all about the indulgent luxuries,” Artie exclaims.

“See, told you it was hopeless to expect that Artie would reign Sam in. They are both equally ridiculous,” Kurt tells Blaine smugly.

“Did I mention that the limo comes equipped with a fully stocked bar, disco ball, and stripper pole?” Sam adds.

“Did someone say fully stocked bar?” Blaine inquires, almost at the same moment Kurt asks, “Ooh, a stripper pole?”

“You two are so predictable,” Mike laughs, smiling fondly at Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

Three hours, ten lemon drop shots, and two club stops later, Kurt and Blaine have been thoroughly seduced by the allure of the Hummer limo. Sure, their newfound opinion might have a little (okay, a lot) to do with the vast quantities of alcohol swimming through their veins, but  _still_. Thanks to the limo, they are having nearly as much fun driving through New York City traffic as they are grinding on each other in the long succession of gay bars on tonight's agenda.

“I love everyone in this bar!” Kurt yells, climbing onto Blaine's lap.

“Well, I love youuuuu,” Blaine hums agreeably.

“I thought you said no lap dances?” Sam teases Blaine. “Breaking your own rule there, buddy.”

“You want me to leave?” Kurt gives Blaine his best pout and pretend sad face.

“I meant no lap dances from anyone who isn't my fiance, duh,” Blaine explains. “You can stay, baby.”

Kurt expresses his gratitude with a messy, open mouthed kiss to goodnatured cheers and taunts from the rest of their friends in the limo. Blaine's drunk enough that the teasing doesn't phase him one bit, so he ignores his friends in favor of kissing Kurt back sloppily.

“Woo, looks like Kurt knows how to give it to my brother and give it to him good,” Cooper cheers.

“God, please shut up, Coop,” Blaine moans. “See, this is why I said inviting my brother to the bachelor party was a bad idea.”

“Don't worry, I know just how to distract you,” Kurt promises, before rolling his hips down to meet Blaine's. Suddenly, Blaine's dizzy from how fast all the blood drains from his head and rushes down into his groin. He gasps, then summons all his willpower to pull back from Kurt's lips.

“Hey, I wasn't done kissing you yet,” Kurt whines.

“I wasn't done with you either, but raincheck? If you don't get out of my lap soon, I'm going to have a... problem,” Blaine whispers. “You know, the kind you really don't want to have around all your friends and big brother?” He's already half hard in his jeans and he assumes Kurt can feel that so he doesn't elaborate further.

Kurt sighs, looking genuinely crestfallen. He lifts his hips slightly so he doesn't grind into Blaine when he leans forward and whispers, “To be continued,” seductively in Blaine's ear.

“Most definitely,” Blaine purrs as Kurt climbs off his lap.

“Artie, we need dance music!” Kurt demands as he walks over to the stripper pole mounted in the center of the limo floor. “I think I'm ready to give this baby a spin.”

“Hey, I thought I was your baby!” Blaine pouts. He gratefully accepts another shot glass from Sam (his self-appointed bartender/mixologist for the night) and downs the amber liquid in a single gulp.

“Of course you are, baby. What's the problem, you don't want to share your title with this stripper pole?” Kurt wonders.

“Depends. Do I get to watch you work your magic on the pole?” Blaine asks, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and pupils dilated with lust.

“Of course you do. I'm going to insist on it, actually,” Kurt grins flirtatiously.

“How's this?” Artie calls out to Kurt as Def Leppard's “Pour Some Sugar on Me” starts booming out of the limo's surround sound speakers. “I figure if you wanted to work the pole, we should go full stripper with our music choice, too.”

“Perfect!” Kurt cheers. He holds onto the pole with one hand and whips around a few times, just trying to warm up. From there, he only builds confidence, hooking one leg around the pole and shimmying up to the top before sliding down it. Blaine watches him, equal parts wary of the danger and turned on.

He continues ogling his fiance as he attempts more complicated tricks and spins on the pole, demonstrating his flexibility and strength with ease. Kurt's always been a bit of a show-off and an exhibitionist, not that Blaine's ever really minded that.

Everyone in the limo starts singing along at the top of their lungs as the song builds to its crescendo, but Blaine's eyes never leave Kurt. He's enjoying the show too much to do anything other than stare. Then, Kurt wraps both arms and legs around the pole, climbing up several feet above the ground before he lets go with his hands and inverts his body with his head pointed towards the floor. Suddenly, Blaine's fear kicks in full force. “Kurt, get down from there, please? Or at least hold on with your hands? It's probably not safe to be upside down in such a precarious position in a moving vehicle. What if– ”

The rest of Blaine's plea for caution is cut off when the limo suddenly lurches forward, presumably because the gridlocked traffic is finally clearing. The movement jars Kurt's body just enough to send him tumbling to the ground in a crumpled heap, with only one hand outstretched to break his fall.

“Kurt!” Blaine wails as he leaps out of his seat and drops to his knees beside his fiance. “Hey, talk to me. Are you okay?”

“Um, not sure. Think so?” Kurt murmurs, letting Blaine help him into a seated position. He frowns as he sits up, curling his left arm to his chest like a baby bird with an injured wing. Naturally, Blaine notices.

“Honey, where does it hurt?” Blaine asks, eyes wide with concern.

“Nowhere, really. I'll be fine, silly. Just a few bruises at worst, mainly to my pride,” Kurt tries to reassure him, chuckling.

Blaine presses on, undeterred. Since Kurt won't admit to any injuries, he gently reaches for Kurt's left hand that's cradled to his chest, intending to examine Kurt's arm himself. Kurt lets out a gasp followed by a whimper of pain the second Blaine touches him. Blaine jerks his fingers away like he's been scalded.

“Sweetheart,” Blaine sighs, eyes stinging and lower lip wobbling, “did I hurt you? Is it your arm?”

Kurt must see that Blaine's on the verge of tears (admittedly, he's always had a tendency towards being a weepy drunk) because he reaches out his uninjured hand and finds Blaine's, threading their fingers together and giving Blaine's hand a quick squeeze. “Breathe, okay?” he encourages. “I'm going to be fine.” Blaine manages a shaky nod as he inhales deeply and slowly lets it out. “There you go. That's it,” Kurt reinforces.

“Okay, minor panic attack over,” Blaine promises Kurt. “Now, can you please tell me what's wrong so I can help, honey? It's your arm, right?”

Kurt bites his lip. “My wrist, actually. I sort of fell on it to break my fall. I'm sure it's just sprained, though.”

Blaine leans in to examine Kurt's wrist more closely, but it's next to impossible with the flashing strobe lights overhead. “Hey Artie, can you put the normal lights back on?” he calls out.

“On it,” Artie replies.

Mike joins them on the floor. “Hey, are you okay?” he asks Kurt.

“I'll be fine,” Kurt murmurs. “Seriously, it's no big deal, you shouldn't let it ruin the party.”

The music cuts off first and the strobe lights go off soon after, leaving only the track light overhead on. “That's much better,” Blaine says. He looks back down at Kurt's wrist and immediately winces just looking at it, since Kurt's wrist is already swelling considerably. “Oh honey.”

“It's not that bad,” Kurt tries to insist, though there's considerably less conviction in his tone now.

“His wrist, right?” Mike asks, frowning in concern. “I don't know, it looks pretty bad to me.”

“I thought you were a dance major,” Kurt huffs to Mike.

“My dad's a doctor, though. He made me intern in his office every summer. Besides, dancers see a lot of injuries, so I'm pretty decent at telling sprains from broken bones,” Mike explains calmly. “Can you wiggle your fingers?”

Kurt sighs and looks to Blaine. “Do I have to?”

Blaine's torn between not wanting to force Kurt to do anything that might be painful but also understanding the necessity in doing so to know if they need to go to the emergency room for x-rays. “Just try?” he requests, reaching over and taking Kurt's uninjured hand again. “For me?”

Kurt sighs again but nods reluctantly. He stares down at the fingers on his left hand, seemingly concentrating hard on trying to get his fingers to move. After a couple of seconds, his middle finger moves about a millimeter but even that tiny motion leaves him yelping in pain.

The sound turns Blaine's stomach. He wraps his arm around Kurt who leans into him gratefully, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder as he groans out a muted “oww.”

“So, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think there's a good chance his wrist is broken,” Mike reports gently. Blaine nods, unsurprised. “Do you want me to go tell Artie to let the driver know we need to make a pit stop at the emergency room?”

“Yeah thanks, Mike. I'd appreciate it,” Blaine replies.

Kurt lifts his head from Blaine's shoulder. “I'm sorry,” he whispers.

“For what? You have no reason to apologize,” Blaine promises.

“I ruined the party. We were going to go dance some more,” Kurt grumbles.

“We did plenty of dancing earlier. And it's pretty late. I don't know about you, but I was already winding down for the night,” Blaine says. “Don't worry about that right now, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees.

“Do you want to try to get off the floor?” Blaine prompts.

Kurt bites his lip. “Maybe, as long as it doesn't somehow lead to another accident?”

“Whatcha doing down there, Squirt? Something kinky, I hope?” Cooper asks, making his way over to them before Blaine can come up with a plan.

“Definitely not,” Blaine groans. “Kurt's hurt, dummy. We're pretty sure his wrist is broken.”

“Oh, stripper pole injury?” Cooper asks, kneeling down in front of Kurt. “Been there. Though at the time, a certain, uh, lady friend was doing a private tutorial with me, so you can understand why I was a little distracted...”

Kurt giggles a bit despite himself. Blaine's never asked, but he's pretty sure Kurt's crush on Cooper, the FreeCreditRatingToday actor extraordinaire, has never fully gone away. Another day, he might be a little pouty about that, but tonight he's just glad that Kurt's finding entertainment value and distraction in anything.

“Help me get him up, Coop?” Blaine requests, preoccupied with how to get Kurt off the ground and into a seat without hurting him.

Kurt shifts forward slightly and cradles his wrist up against his chest. Blaine squats and wraps an arm around his lower back while Cooper hooks Kurt's uninjured arm over his shoulder. Blaine is prepared for it to be a slow, gradual process, but Cooper lifts Kurt to his feet like he weighs practically nothing.

“Oh,” Kurt breathes, seeming surprised to be on his feet but not really in any additional pain, thankfully.

“C'mon, let's sit,” Blaine prods and guides Kurt over to a bench seat, carefully lowering him down before taking a seat next to him. Cooper, though not exactly invited, plops down on the other side of Kurt.

“So, what's the plan for now? Are we fashioning a bedazzled sling for you and hitting the next club or...?” Cooper asks, oblivious as always.

“No, idiot. We're bringing him to the ER,” Blaine grumbles.

“You know, I actually played a doctor on several eps of this soap opera. Mostly background work, but I still went full method acting. I could totally set your wrist for you if you want?” Cooper offers.

“Nope!” Kurt and Blaine forcefully reject in near perfect unison.

* * *

“I can't believe I'm going to have to wear this hideous cast for our wedding,” Kurt sighs glumly, staring down in dismay at the blue plaster cast on his arm that stretches from his knuckles to mid-forearm.

“It's not hideous,” Blaine swears. “Nothing you wear could ever be hideous.”

“Uh, I seem to remember you whistling a different tune about that Christmas sweater I wore to Elliott's Tacky Sweater Christmas party,” Kurt reminds Blaine.

“I just meant that the  _sweater_ was ugly. But not you, never you,” Blaine explains.

“It was a tacky sweater party, Blaine. Ugly was kind of the point.”

“Well, even an ugly sweater doesn't stand a chance against the gorgeous Kurt Hummel and his magnificent body, because you totally pulled it off,” Blaine all but purrs.

“I seem to remember you being in quite a hurry to pull that sweater off of me when we got home from the party,” Kurt reminisces.

“I'm  _always_  in a hurry to divest you of your clothing, babe,” Blaine says.

Kurt doesn't respond to that because he's too engrossed in staring at his cast, looking somber.

“No one is going to notice the cast, Kurt. They'll be too busy staring at the rest of you and how fabulous you look in your tuxedo,” Blaine tries to reassure him again.

“The blue totally clashes with my outfit, though. I can't believe they didn't have black plaster as an option. Don't they understand that it's one of the most versatile neutrals, not to mention that it's also slimming?”

Blaine laughs. “I don't think most people are really looking for their casts to be slimming, Kurt.”

“Well, they should be! These things are bulky enough as it is,” Kurt groans.

“Most of the cast will be hidden by the sleeve of your tux jacket, anyway.”

“Yeah, but the hand part won't be,” Kurt says dejectedly.

Blaine looks at the cast for a moment, thinking hard. “Well, what if you worked your fashion magic on it? You could buy an Ace bandage and dye it black and then wrap it around the cast?” he suggests.

Kurt's eyes light up. “I like where your head's at, but I'd really prefer a more luxe fabric. It is my wedding day, after all. Maybe I could wrap the cast in satin ribbon, perhaps even add some subtle crystal embellishments as trim. I'll have to sketch out some ideas first, see what looks most visually appealing on paper,” he babbles excitedly.

“Alright killer, can the sketches wait for the morning, though? Because right now, the only thing I'm interested in is taking you home and tucking us both into bed,” Blaine murmurs, helping Kurt to his feet.

“Mmm bed, yes please. Preferably with you in it with me,” Kurt whispers. Blaine drapes his jacket over Kurt's shoulders and wraps an arm around his waist as he leads him out of the emergency department and towards the exit.

“For the record,” Blaine says, his voice low and fond, “I would marry you a thousand times over, even if you had to be in a full body cast.”

“Be glad it didn't come to that,” Kurt manages before breaking off into a yawn. “I don't think we have enough money in our budget for the hundreds of yards of satin ribbon I'd need to cover a total body cast.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Share fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/135422566950/pour-your-sugar-on-me)
> 
>  
> 
> Read Previous Advent Fics on: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Advent_Fics_by_lovetheblazer) or [Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/tagged/advent-fics-by-lovetheblazer)


End file.
